TrainBoy43's Shows, Cartoons, Movies, and Video Games That TrainBoy43 Likes.
Here are some shows, cartoons, movies, and video games that TrainBoy43 likes best. List of TV Shows Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Episodes *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin-US) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin-US) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin-US) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin-US) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon-US) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin-US) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon-US) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin-US) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon-US) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin-US) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin-US) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin-US) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *James Learns A Lesson (George Carlin) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin-US) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin-US) *James in a Mess (George Carlin-US) *Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin-US) *Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin-US) *No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Halloween (Michael Brandon-US) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin-US) *Bulldog (George Carlin-US) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *and more Songs *Thomas, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Sea Side Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be An Engine *A Really Useful Engine *Disneyland's Song *Sodor Railway's Song *Roll Call *Snow *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming *Down by the Docks *and more Movies *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *On Site With Thomas *Engines and Escapades *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Splish Splash Splosh! *Day of the Diesels *Thomas in Charge *Rescue on the Rails *Blue Mountain Mystery *School House Delivery *Wobbly Whistles and Wheels *King of the Railway *The Thomas Way *Tale of The Brave *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure TUGS Episodes *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Theodore Tugboat Season 1 *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Bumper Buddies *Different Strokes – Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Second Accident *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the HarbourTheodore's Nightmares *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and the Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Cleanup Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour Season 2 *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *A Whale of a Tug *Night Shift *Theodore Changes Sides *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore, the Tug in Charge *The Cold Snap *Tug of the Year *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Theodore in the Middle *Carla, the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri, the Viking Ship *Theodore the Jokester *Emily, the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow Season 3 *Hank's New Name *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Northumberland is Missing *Theodore Visits Ceilidh's Cove *Emily Goes Overboard *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Rebecca and the Big Snore *Theodore's Big New Friend *George and the Underwater Mystery *A Joke Too Far *Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Emily and the Tug of War *Hank's Hiccoughs *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Bonavista and Carla have roles. *Big Harbour Fools' Day *Theodore and the Boat Bully *Theodore's Birthday Surprise *Theodore's Backwards Day Season 4 *George's Turn *Scally's Stuff *Theodore and the Lies *Digby's Disaster *George and the Navy Ship *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Hank Hurts a Ship *Emily's New Hat *George and the Funny Noise *Theodore and the Tough Tugging *Theodore's New Job *Theodore's Prize *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore and the lost Bell Buoy *George and the Flags Season 5 *Brunswick's Big Scare *Theodore Gets Lost *Emily Drifts Off *Emily and the Sleep Over *Theodore's Bright Night *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Bedford's Big Move *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Theodore's Big Decision *Pugwash is Gone *Theodore Shares His Story *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Super Theodore *Theodore the Tattletug *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore's Big Decision *Theodore and the Loud Siren *Theodore Takes Charge *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward Disney Movies *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Dumbo (1941) *Kronk's New Groove (2005) Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic Underground (1999) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2014) *Sonic Heroes (2003) The Three Stooges (1930) * Soup to Nuts * Moe, Larry and Curly * The Prizefighter and the Lady * Nertsery Rhymes * Turn Back the Clock * Beer and Pretzels * Hello Pop! * Plane Nuts * Meet the Baron * Dancing Lady * Myrt and Marge * Fugitive Lovers * Jail Birds of Paradise * Hollywood on Parade * The Big Idea * Hollywood Party * §The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Curly * Woman Haters * Punch Drunks * Men in Black * The Captain Hates the Sea * Three Little Pigskins * Horses' Collars * Restless Knights * Pop Goes the Easel * Uncivil Warriors * Pardon My Scotch * Hoi Polloi * Three Little Beers * Ants in the Pantry * Movie Maniacs * Half Shot Shooters * Disorder in the Court * A Pain in the Pullman * False Alarms * Whoops, I'm an Indian! * Slippery Silks * Grips, Grunts and Groans * Dizzy Doctors * 3 Dumb Clucks * Back to the Woods * Blue ribbon * Goofs and Saddles * Cash and Carry * Playing the Ponies * The Sitter Downers * Termites of 1938 * Wee Wee Monsieur * Start Cheering * Tassels in the Air * Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb * Violent Is the Word for Curly * Three Missing Links * Mutts to You * Flat Foot Stooges * Three Little Sew and Sews * We Want Our Mummy * A Ducking They Did Go * Yes, We Have No Bonanza * Saved by the Belle * Calling All Curs * Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise * Three Sappy People * You Nazty Spy! * Rockin' thru the Rockies * A Plumbing We Will Go * Nutty but Nice * How High Is Up? * From Nurse to Worse * No Census, No Feeling * Cookoo Cavaliers * Boobs in Arms * So Long Mr. Chumps * Dutiful But Dumb * All the World's a Stooge * Time Out for Rhythm * I'll Never Heil Again * An Ache in Every Stake * In the Sweet Pie and Pie * Some More of Samoa * Loco Boy Makes Good * Cactus Makes Perfect * What's the Matador? * Matri-Phony * Three Smart Saps * Even as IOU * My Sister Eileen * Sock-a-Bye Baby * They Stooge to Conga * Dizzy Detectives * Spook Louder * Back from the Front * Good Luck, Mr. Yates * Three Little Twirps * Higher Than a Kite * I Can Hardly Wait * Dizzy Pilots * Phony Express * A Gem of a Jam * Crash Goes the Hash * Busy Buddies * The Yoke's on Me * Idle Roomers * Gents Without Cents * No Dough Boys * Three Pests in a Mess * Booby Dupes * Rockin' in the Rockies * Idiots Deluxe * If a Body Meets a Body * Micro-Phonies * Beer Barrel Polecats * A Bird in the Head * Swing Parade of 1946 * Uncivil War Birds * The Three Troubledoers * Monkey Businessmen * Three Loan Wolves * G.I. Wanna Home * Rhythm and Weep * Three Little Pirates * Half-Wits Holiday * Stop! Look! and Laugh! * The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Shemp * Fright Night * Out West * old That Lion! * 101 Brideless Groom * Sing a Song of Six Pants * All Gummed Up * Shivering Sherlocks * Pardon My Clutch * Squareheads of the Round Table * Fiddlers Three * The Hot Scots * Heavenly Daze * I'm a Monkey's Uncle * Mummy's Dummies * Crime on Their Hands * The Ghost Talks * Who Done It? * Hokus Pokus * Fuelin' Around * Malice in the Palace * Vagabond Loafers * Jerks of All Trades * Dunked in the Deep * Punchy Cowpunchers * Hugs and Mugs * Dopey Dicks * Love at First Bite * Self-Made Maids * Three Hams on Rye * Studio Stoops * Slaphappy Sleuths * A Snitch in Time * Three Arabian Nuts * Baby Sitters Jitters * Don't Throw That Knife * Scrambled Brains * Merry Mavericks * Gold Raiders * The Tooth Will Out * Hula-La-La * Pest Man Wins * A Missed Fortune * Listen, Judge * Corny Casanovas * He Cooked His Goose * Gents in a Jam * Three Dark Horses * Cuckoo on a Choo Choo * Daisy's Penthouse * Booty and the Beast * Loose Loot * Tricky Dicks * Spooks! * Pardon My Backfire * Rip, Sew and Stitch * Bubble Trouble * Goof on the Roof * Income Tax Sappy * Musty Musketeers * Pals and Gals * Knutzy Knights * Shot in the Frontier * Scotched in Scotland * Fling in the Ring * Of Cash and Hash * Gypped in the Penthouse * Bedlam in Paradise * Stone Age Romeos * Wham-Bam-Slam! * Hot Ice * Blunder Boys * Husbands Beware * Flagpole Jitters * For Crimin' Out Loud * Rumpus in the Harem * Hot Stuff * Scheming Schemers * Commotion on the Ocean * Hoofs and Goofs * Muscle Up a Little Closer * A Merry Mix Up * Space Ship Sappy * Guns a Poppin * Horsing Around * Rusty Romeos * Outer Space Jitters * Quiz Whizz * Fifi Blows Her Top * Pies and Guys * Sweet and Hot * Flying Saucer Daffy * Oil's Well That Ends Well * Triple Crossed * Sappy Bull Fighters * Spooks! and Pardon My Backfire. * The Three Stooges: Moe, Larry and Curly Joe * Larry, Moe and Curly Joe in 1962 * ]Have Rocket, Will Travel * ]The Three Stooges Scrapbook * Snow White and the Three Stooges * The Three Stooges Meet Hercules * Blue ribbon * The Three Stooges in Orbit * The Three Stooges Go Around the World in a Daze * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World! * 4 for Texas * The Outlaws IS Coming! * The New 3 Stooges * Star Spangled Salesman * Kook's Tour Category:TrainBoy43